5,4,3,2,1
by LonelyAngel44
Summary: After Burt Hummels death, Kurt soon becomes someone unrecognizable to everyone around him. Carol is forced to ship him off to his Aunt who lives in Worthington Ohio, 8 minutes from Dalton Academy. There Kurt meets the overly dapper Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors notes:_

_Hello! My name is Sophie and I will be your author for this story. This idea originated from badboy!Blaine and so I toyed with the idea of reversing it and making a badboy!Kurt and then this whole story line just kind of fell into place in my head and whoosh here you are reading it. Just to clarify I've taken Kurt and tweaked him so I don't care if its not what the 'real' Kurt would do, this is my story and this is how I have made him so please no stupid reviews about getting the characters wrong or any shit like that. _

_I do not own Glee I am merely using it because I lack enough imagination to create my own storyline with characters. _

_I really hope you enjoy this, review, like, read alone when your parents aren't looking, do whatever pleases you._

_Have a nice day,_

_Sophie_

_X_

Ending Grace

His eyes were searching franticly around, blood pumping making his ears echo with a thumping rhythm. His shirt was being soaked through by the rain hammering down from the thunderous skies. He skidded around a corner and saw the limp form lying in the middle of a parking lot. _No no no no! This couldn't be happening!_

The slim figure ran over to the limp body and fell to his knees. He cradled the body close already feeling the lack of pulse and glazed over features. Blood was already covering his hands and shirt as he rocked the form back and forth.

"No! Please! I'm sorry, I am so sorry! This is all my fault, please forgive me," The young boy sobbed into the lifeless body willing it to speak back and tell him everything was going to be okay.

The boy knew it was all his fault. He was now responsible for a death of another loved one. If only he could go back, turn back time and do it all over again. Go back to the exact moment everything went to shit. The road that led to the moment Kurt Hummel became unrecognizable to everyone around him and even himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors notes:_

_I am putting out these next couple chapters one after another so any reviews or comments I receive wont be mentioned until later chapters in AN. But if you are reading this far thank you! Im sure future me appreciates the reviews!_

_Have a good day,_

_Sophie_

_X_

Not all prayers are heard

Kurt was standing when they told him the news. He was wearing his favourite pair of Doc Martins when the Doctor uttered those six words that shattered his world forever. Kurt Hummel broke inside in a hospital room with an empty bed.

"_He passed away during the night."_

Followed by the normal we are sorry for your loss spiel. They weren't sorry. They were most likely glad that they now have a bed free. They didn't care that he was now orphaned. Both his parents gone forever and he was only sixteen. Too young to feel so much pain, too young.

Carol talked to the Doctors but there was little she could do seeing as she wasn't married to Burt so the Doctors insisted on a family member to be called so they could sign off papers for the passing of Burt Hummel.

"Honey, Kurt, Kurt!"

Kurt jumped from his spot to see Carol in front of him with a concerned look. How long had she been standing there?

"Honey, I asked if you knew what family members to call? The Doctors, well they need family to s-sign for B-burt," Carol said stuttering on some of the words involving his now dead father.

"All his family are dead, he was an only child," Kurt whispered staring blankly at a dot on the wall.

"What about any of your mother's relatives? They would be in laws but it would be enough," The doctor asked looking at Carol then towards Kurt.

Kurts eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to think past the blurry fog currently occupying his mind. Yes, there was someone. An Aunt, Kurts mothers closest sister, Annie? Anna? Angela! Angela Sterling.

"Angela Sterling, she lives in Worthington Ohio, that's the only relative I can think of that will willingly come, she used to bake pies when she visited and always bought extra for us to eat when she left. Dad loved them, used to say to her, Angela you should win an award for best pies in Ohio," Kurt remembered fondly. The Doctor noted down the name before leaving the room. Carol moved over to Kurt and put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and turned on his heels leaving the hospital room and down the corridor out the front door.

Kurt ran towards his car, flung the driver door open and started the ignition. He drove ten times the speed limit all the way to the car garage. Kurt pulled up and shot out of the car not bothering to shut his door. He yanked open the double slider to the main area and ran around the counter.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you? DAD!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs but all he got in response was the echo of his own voice bouncing off the metal room. Kurt burst out in tears which turned into body shaking sobs as he slid down the garage wall and pulled his legs in and wrapped his arms around himself.

A rattle came from around the corner and Kurts head shot up as a large shadow was cast and loud footsteps could be heard. Kurt shot up, "Dad!" Kurt said as he quickly ran around the corner. Kurt slammed into the familiar form of Finn Hudson.

"Kurt, Mum said you left- so I came to look for you, look about your Da-" Finn was cut off as Kurt's face dropped and anger formed in Kurt's eyes. He started throwing punches at Finns chest.

"Why couldn't you be my Dad! I hate you so much! I want my Dad! I want my Dad!" Kurt's punches became slow as he started to sob.

Finn was startled but saw the small boy breaking down in front of him so encircled him and held him as he cried.

"I know you do Kurt, I know you do," Finn hushed as Kurt's sobs slowed down. After twenty minutes of Finn holding Kurt he pulled back to see Kurt's eyes wide open just staring into space.

"Kurt? Kurt lets go to your car and drive to mine, Carol is probably worried," Finn said in a hushed tone. Kurt was unresponsive so Finn led Kurt to the passenger side of his car and Kurt had enough realization to slide into the car and put his seat belt on still not uttering a word. Finn got in the drivers side and drove them back to his where Carol greeted them and expressed her concern but not receiving anything from Kurt. He just stood there staring like before.

Finn led Kurt into the living room where Kurt had enough sense to sit on the couch. Finn followed Carol to the kitchen.

"I found Kurt at Burts garage, he thought I was him and sort of broke down, It was weird Mum, seeing him so broken," Finn said sniffing.

"I know Finn, its hard on us but its devastating for Kurt, he has lost his father and now he has no one, the poor boy," Carol said hugging Finn.

"Well he will stay with us right? I mean he won't be shipped off to Nigeria or something right!" Finn asked worried.

"Oh no! Ill sort something out with social workers or something and get him to stay with us, he needs to be around people that love him, and like he said in the hospital his dad doesn't have any relatives," Carol said soothing Finns back.

They parted and Carol sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Right, no rest for the wicked, we better set Kurt up in the spare room. Finn go to the sheet cupboard and get a spare pillow and blanket and take Kurt upstairs, I'll get started on some soup, chicken sound good?" Carol asked already setting about getting pans out and bowls for three.

"Yeah good, okay right Kurt," Finn mumbled leaving the kitchen and entering the longue. "Hey Kurt, I'm going to grab some blankets for you and you can get set up in the guest bedroom, I'll lend you some pjs, mind you they will have cowboys on them, are you good with that? Cowboys?" Finn rambled. Kurt still didn't move. Finn walked over to Kurt leading him by the elbow up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

"Uh this is it I guess, well make yourself at home, there's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom, the yellow one, Mum is making some soup so that will be up soon if you are hungry, uh okay, well you know where I am, shout if you need anything," Finn said awkwardly before shuffling out of the room and closing the door.

Kurt slowly walked over to the bed and sat down shaking. He then collapsed on his side and curled up with hot tears streaming down his face.

"Dad." He whispered before closing his eyes and darkness over taking his senses.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Notes:_

_Hope you are enjoying so far, a special thanks to my Beta Danika (.com) she is lovely, go stalk her I'm not sure how frequent chapters will be but I have a hell of a lot of free time on my hands so im guessing it will be every other day depending on how fast Danikas eyes can scan for all my silly mistakes._

_Again I do not own Glee yatayata._

_Have a nice day,_

_Sophie_

_X_

We all fall down

"_Mum! Mum! __They're__ ready! Quickly!" An over excitable six year old called out to his mother who was in the garden on a comfortably warm summers afternoon. The boy ran back to the oven and used his overly large oven mittens to open the door and drag the tray out. With his tongue stuck out in concentration he moved them over to the centre island and slid them onto the counter._

_A sweet aroma of lemon drifted through the kitchen as the woman rushed in from the garden wiping her hands on her apron._

"_Well then lets have a look at them! Oh honey they look wonderful!" The woman beamed down at the little boy who was sporting his favourite light blue bowtie. The woman bent down and wiped a bit of flour off his cheek smiling affectionate._

"_Do you want to try one!" The boy asked peering closer at the freshly made muffins._

"_Well of course I do, but you go ahead and pick one first, you put the most energy in so you deserve the first taste," The woman said picking out two plates from the cupboard for them from and setting them on the counter._

_The little boy looked closely at his muffins before picking one out and taking a bit._

"_OW! Ow! Ow! Oooowwww," The little boy hollered running over to the tap._

"_Twas tog rhot," the boy mumbled through the water. The woman walked over to him and saw his eyes swelling up with tears._

_A quick trip to the fridge and the woman passed the boy an ice cube. He put it in his mouth sniffing._

_The woman held the little boys face and whispered._

"_Just close your eyes Kurt and count down from 5. By the end of the countdown you will barley feel the pain. Ready? 5…4…3…2…1."_

_Kurt opened his eyes and nodded._

"_Feels better already," The boy managed smiling at his mum._

"_If pain ever gets too much for you Kurt I want you to do that countdown, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

Carol had started to worry for Kurt. It has been eight days since his dads death and all the boy would do was sit up in the spare room. He would come down for dinner at seven, pick at his food, not say a word then return to his room. All his glee friends had come to visit including his teacher but he had refused to see anyone. Carol was trying her hardest to get through to him that he was not alone but it just wasn't working.

Finn was getting rather angry at Kurt. Sure the dude was upset of course he was his dad has just died, heck he would go insane if his mum ever did. But to shut out all his friends who are just worried and concerned about him was just uncalled for. Maybe he would talk to him tomorrow? Man on man. Or well whatever. Finn turned off his lamp and switched on his tv resuming his heavy Xbox war that had been going for five nights in a row.

Carol settled down in her double bed and flicked her bedside lamp off making a plan for possibly getting Kurt to talk the next day.

A couple rooms down a window slid open and a figure slipped out walking into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note:_

_Hope your all still with me, sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, I will try and make them a good length so you don't feel cheated. Thanks again to the wonderful Danika Enjoy the show._

_Have a nice day,_

_Sophie_

_X_

The song was ending

Kurt was walking, he didn't know where but he sure as hell knew why. He couldn't stand a minute longer in that house. With Carols constant questions and Finns side hand remarks. The same questions being asked over and over.

Was Kurt Hummel okay?

What the hell did they think? Did they want him to say he was fine? Or perhaps they would have preferred to watch him break down at the bare mention of his dead father's name. Sometimes people could be so selfish in the act of wanting to 'help' but in reality they are only helping themselves feel better. So no he didn't want to take their calls because none of them really knew what he was going through.

He was alone.

So he would walk and keep walking until he wanted to stop and go back to the pathetic life he was currently leading. The feeling pushing down on him 24/7. Never stopping, never leaving, just there. And it would be there forever, Kurt was sure of that.

Kurt found himself in an unfamiliar street. He looked behind him guessing the turns he had made and figuring he would find his way back okay. He turned down an alley hoping it would cut through to a more welcoming looking side of town.

He crossed his arms over his chest and continued down the alley. The next events happened so suddenly Kurt couldn't even recall what had actually happened. All he was certain of was he was suddenly lying down on the ground with a heavy man on top of him. He couldn't see clearly because of the sudden blood rush to his head. All he knew was his head was being pulled up and punched.

"How do you like this, shitface?" The man was shouting at Kurt as he pulled back for another punch. Kurt felt his head hit the ground and grimaced.

"What…Get off! Help!" Kurt started to struggle against the man.

The next thing Kurt knew was the feel of the ice cold blade against his throat. The man leaned close to the now frozen boy.

"This will teach you." The man growled close to his ear.

Suddenly all Kurt could hear was a voice. It was hard not to hear seeing as it was screaming and banging against his head. It was his voice. It was just screaming at, him, screaming for him, screaming to save his life.

In a flash of an eye Kurt unbalanced the man taking him by surprising. The mans knife got knocked to the side only a foot away from Kurt. Kurt quickly stood up ready to run as fast as his legs would take him when he felt a firm grip grab his ankle and pull him to the ground.

"I will fucking kill you!" The man shouted.

Kurts head was dizzy from whack on the ground but he could make out the glint of silver not far from his arm. He reached to the knife and held it close.

The man got to his knees and reached out to Kurt dragging him below him reeling back his arm for a powerful punch. Before the man could react something came over Kurt and he thrust the knife upwards and into the man's stomach.

The man gasped and looked down at his stomach now pouring out blood and fell to his side. He coughed once or twice and then there was only the sound of Kurts heavy breathing.

Kurts mind started screaming again. He clutched his head wanting it to stop. He just wanted the pain to stop.

Kurt closed his eyes and whispered.

"Five,"

_His dead mother and father._

"Four,"

_His friends._

"Three,"

_His need to stand out and enjoy his individuality._

"Two,"

_His dreams._

"One."

_Himself._

Kurt opened his eyes and stood up. He saw the blood covered knife and picked it up sliding it into his jacket pocket. He then turned around and left the alley making his way back to Carols house.

He left the alley like nothing had happened.

He left the alley changed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes:

Thank you for people that have reviewed! It makes mine and Danikas day (at least I think it makes Danikas day xD) and thanks to all those who have put this on story alert and favourite!

And without further ado here is the next chapter.

Have a nice day,

Sophie

X

Cut through glass

After three weeks Carol was desperately trying to come up with a solution on what to do with Kurt. A couple weeks back Carol had noticed Kurt change dramatically from a silent scared young boy who was just trying to come to terms with the fact he had just lost his father to a bitter, cold boy who would look at Carol with this look in his eyes that Carol couldn't name but it made her feel so horrible inside that she couldn't stand to be long in a room with him. She then started to notice the change in his looks and clothes including his scruffy face and unruly hair and his toned down, less fashionable clothes.

She was witnessing a completely different Kurt Hummel and she was scared.

Finn and Kurt had started to get into heavy arguments on a constant basis about things from drinking the last sip of milk to ignoring his glee friends. One particular night stood out as the worse of the lot.

"I just don't understand Kurt! Talk to me! Let me understand!" Finn shouted at Kurt who was laying on his bed listening to his ipod. Kurt turned his stare towards Finn and slowly took one of his ear plugs out.

"Oh no dude! Not cool, your ice cold stare may work on my mum, who by the way is scared of you these days, but it sure as hell won't work on me!" Finn shouted making wild gestures with his arm.

Kurt sat up fully turning his body towards Finn, placing his feet clad in black Doc Martins, the only ones he still owned, on the ground.

"What do you want Finn?" Kurt asked staring at the inhumanly tall teenage boy.

"What do I want? Dude how about telling me what's going on! You're well, you're not you anymore. You won't see your friends who all care about you; you are shutting us all out!" Finn said watching Kurts body language closely.

"I don't want to deal with all this bullshit Finn, fuck off." Kurt said waving his hand for Finn to go away.

Finn clenched his fists.

"NO KURT! You will talk to me or god help me!" Finn screamed, his face going red.

"What do you want to talking about Finn! I don't want to see those people because I don't give a shit about them! I cant stand to see their stupid faces or listen to them babble on about what they had for lunch today or the hard test they have at school! Who cares?" Kurt shouted.

"What the hell man! How can you not give a shit about people who love and care for you? What kind of person does that?" Finn exclaimed.

"ME! I do that! Why won't you leave me alone and stop expecting shit that's never going to happen!" Kurt shouted finally standing up.

"But if you would just talk to them! Just give them a chance to…" Finn was cut off by Kurt moving forward and pushing his arm against Finns neck.

"I. Said. No."Kurt whispered with venom in his voice.

Finn stared into Kurts eyes looking for some kind of emotion. He found nothing.

"Alright. Okay." Finn said holding up his hands as Kurt slowly put his arm down. As soon as Finns feet were across the threshold the door was slammed shut behind him.

The moment the door was shut Kurt let out a loud strangled noise. He hit the wall with his fist a coupe of times feeling pain bolt up his arm before flipping the bed onto its side and throwing a lamp across the room, which hit the wall and fell to the ground. He then raked open the window and jumped out into the night.

Kurt kicked over a trash can on a random curb as he made his familiar route to the parking lot on fifty Third Street. He found a familiar face and walked over pulling out his wallet.

"I'll have a bottle and three packs tonight Sam," Kurt said to the shady looking man in the Target parking lot.

"Hum cutting it low tonight Kurt, that'll be thirty kid," Sam said gruffly.

"Alright, see you later," Kurt said exchanging the money for a large bottle of vodka and three packets of cigarettes.

Kurt popped the bottle with his teeth and walked down to his favourite spot by the bank of the river just a block from target.

Kurt had drunk half his bottle of vodka and gone through eight cigarette when he leaned back and looked up to the night sky.

_Why are you doing this to yourself?_

There was the familiar sound of his own mind questioning him yet again. Why couldn't he even leave himself alone?

"Because Kurt, who wants to be near a drinking, smoking asshole? Hummmm," Kurt rattled drunkenly.

His statement had so much more meaning than he realized. In the end that was the truth behind it all.

Something inside Kurt had snapped and said that was it. Enough pain now. Time to be someone no one wants to be near. Someone who can live unloved.

Someone who can't get hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

Im hoping to always post chapters in pairs in the future so you get double and I don't know it will just make me feel better.

Danika feel my love. Feel it. Felt it? Good.

Hope you all enjoy.

Have a nice day,

Sophie

X

Kurt woke up to the morning sunlight and the sound of an engine starting up nearby. He brushed ash of his t shirt and stood up locating his vodka bottle and taking a swig. He then lit up a cigarette and started walking back towards Carols. On his way down the street he saw a black bmx bike sitting against a wall.

He walked over to it and inspected it while taking a drag of his cigarette. He looked around not seeing an owner and pulled it off the wall and down the street.

When he reached the house he propped the bike against the side of the house before walking through the front door and towards the fridge. He took two slices of bread and some peanut butter before walking up to his room. He opened his door and was about to go in when he heard a creak in the floor board and saw Carol in her dressing gown looking surprised from her bedroom door.

Her eyes travelled from his rugged appearance to the bottle of alcohol and cigarette hanging out his mouth. She opened her mouth to say something but ended up just closing it and staring at him. Kurt silently disappeared into his room.

The bed had been turned up right and been made along with the lamp being cleaned up and the floor hoovered. Kurt sighed and put his cigarette out on the bed before flopping down on it, kicking his shoes off and shutting his eyes, falling into another dreamless sleep.

Kurt was woken up later on that day by shouting from downstairs. He sat up grabbing his sandwich from his bedside and taking a bite before slipping his boots back on and heading downstairs. The first voice he heard was Finns coming from the kitchen.

"Mum! You need to tell him! He has gone off the rails! He is in our house! Just tell him to go back to school! If he doesn't co-operate we can just ship him off to an orphanage or something!" Finn was shouting at Carol sounding frustrated.

"Finn! We won't just be shipping him off to an orphanage! I know Kurt! He is just struggling with grief at the moment, if we give him time I'm sure he will return to the vibrant boy he used to be, but I do agree with getting him back into school, it would be something to focus on other than, whatever it is he does these days," Carol said sounding like she was chopping up something for dinner.

"I'm sure I would fare well in an orphanage Finn," Kurt's voice echoed around the now eerily silence as both eyes were turned onto Kurt who had now appeared at the door way hands crossed on his chest smiling.

"No Kurt we wouldn't," Carol started but was interrupted by Kurt.

"But I might as well go back to school hey, be more exciting than, well doing whatever it is I do," Kurt said smiling horribly at Carol.

Carols face fell but then she quickly recovered smiling.

"That's great dear, we will get you started on Monday then?" she asked returning to chopping.

"Humm we'll see," Kurt said before leaving the kitchen and walking straight out the front door.

Kurt was walking down the street on a mission. He didn't realize it but he was subconsciously counting down things he was doing to himself that would make people turn away.

Five, be rude.

Four, be an evil motivated person.

Three, drink.

Two, smoke.

And the last one on his subconscious list was the worst.

One.

Sex.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! So glad you are liking this! I think we are in full swing Danika :D World domination here we come ;) _

_And here my fellow readers is the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Have a great day,_

_Sophie_

_X_

Dark, damp, desolate

Kurt walked up the dimly lit staircase running his hands through his scruffy hair that just hung in his eyes most of the time these days. Kurt walked past three doors until he reached his destination.

_Room 456_

Kurt sucked in a breath of air and lit up a cigarette before knocking. A middle aged man with slicked back black hair peered out at him. He looked him once over before opening the door and smiling smugly from the door frame. Kurt threw his cigarette to the side before stepping inside the dingy room as the man shut the door behind them.

Thirty minutes later saw the door to room 456 opening and the young boy being quickly ushered out. Before the door closed completely a couple green notes were thrown out before the final click of the door.

Kurt went to bed down but a sudden flare of pain stopped him. He bit down on his lip trying to stop his eyes from watering and quickly reached down and back up supressing a hiss. He stuffed the twenty something dollars in his back pocket before lighting up another cigarette and leaving the apartment complex.

Kurt walked to the Target car park and sought out Simon and purchasing another bottle of Vodka seeing as he suspected Carol threw out his last one. He then carried on to his usual spot. As he got closer he realized there were three guys hanging around near the tree he usually sits against.

Kurt popped off the cap to the Vodka and took a swig before walking over.

"Alright boys," Kurt said taking out a fresh cigarette.

"Humm, yeah alright," One of the boys said timidly wondering why this stranger was talking to them.

Kurt had the cigarette hanging out of his mouth and motioned for a lighter from the one that spoke. The boy looked at the two others before shrugging and passing his lighter to Kurt. Kurt lit up but instead of handing the lighter back he put it away in his pocket and instead withdrew a silver knife spinning it in his fingers. The boys faces all morphed into an expression of surprise and fear as they quickly looked at each other.

"You have till one to get the hell out of here, alright?" Kurt said still spinning his knife.

One of the boys took off right away wanting nothing to do with this lunatic that was now twirling a knife in front of them like it was no shit.

"5," Kurt said staring at the two remaining boys.

One of the boys dashed towards Kurt ready to punch him but quick as a flash Kurt slashed the knife against his cheek and pushed the boys chest making him lose his balance and fall over to the side. The boy dabbed his finger to his cheek noticing the light flesh wound as blood coated his fingers. He then made like the other one and disappeared into the night not wanting any more trouble.

The last one was standing right in front of the tree Kurt favoured.

"4,3,2,1." Kurt said quickly before throwing the knife above the head of the boy making it wedge into the tree. The boy had ducked and turned his scared eyes back to Kurt before stumbling over the tree trunk and running off down the street.

Kurt retrieved his knife from the tree before sitting up against it and taking another swig of Vodka. Kurt felt the familiar hot pain in his ass as he tried to get comfortable on the ground but soon gave up and headed back to Carols.

He finished off his bottle of Vodka alone in his room before falling into yet another dreamless sleep.

Carol peeked her head around Kurts room in the morning to wake him up.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!" Carol tried to whisper.

"Hummmm, what?" Kurt asked rolling over and squinting at her.

"Um its 8, do you want to go to school today?" Carol asked nervously.

Kurt went quiet and thought about it for a minute.

"S'pose, give me five minutes," Kurt said rolling back over. Carol quietly closed the door with a small smile on her face.

Kurt slowly got up stretching and walked over to the bathroom taking a 30 second shower before getting out and trying to make sense of his hair. He opted for just letting it run wild and flop all over the place. He then got changed into a black t shirt, some jeans and a red jacket with his usual black boots.

Before heading downstairs he shoved his packet of cigarettes in his pocket and slipped his knife into his back pocket.

Carol was waiting at the door with her car keys in hand and smiled at him as he emerged. Kurt just looked at her before grabbing an apple from the kitchen and following her out the door.

Carol tried to fill the silence in the car trip by babbling.

"I'll go in and talk to Principal Figgins and explain everything, you still know your schedule right? I don't think much will have changed seeing as its still the same school year," Carol nervously laughed.

"It will be in my locker if no fuck heads have touched it," Kurt said staring out the window.

Carol grimaced a bit at the swear word but was happy she had got that much out of him so smiled anyway.

Carol parked the car and before she could even say have a good day Kurt was out and had disappeared into the morning rush. Kurt headed straight to his locker, spinning the familiar code and opening it. He had expected to open it and for it be filled with slushie or have rude comments written over the pictures. He was to say the least disappointed. Just at that moment David Karofsky walked by. Kurt turned and called out to him.

"Whats wrong Karofsky? No longer want to harass me? Cat got your tongue?" Kurt shouted at him. David looked around before hurrying over to Kurt.

"Look Hummel, I've been meaning to uh talk to you, and say, well I'm sorry," He said nervously while looking around.

"What? Well I guess it only took my father dying for you to realize what a douchebag you are," Kurt said starting to take down his pictures and crumple them.

David just stood there and watched Kurt tear up all the pictures that had taken him ages to put up. Dave remembered slushing him around five times before Kurt had completed it. But what struck Dave the most was the way Kurt was, the way he acted and the way he looked. He was plain but also rugged looking and had surprisingly bad language and attitude.

Dave wanted to ask Kurt about it but instead found the boys locker slammed and Kurt turning towards him.

"Fuck off Karofsky, if you aren't going to slushie me I would prefer your oversized form out of my sight," Kurt seethed.

"Dammit Kurt, im just trying to help and say sorry," Dave said starting to get irritated.

"Look _David _I don't need or want your help so go annoy someone who is intimated by you because your whole façade isn't working here," Kurt grabbed his schedule and pushed past him.

Dave quickly grabbed Kurts shoulder making the boy spin around.

"Look Hummel," Dave started but was interrupted by Finn's voice.

"How about you back off Karofsky," Finn said appearing behind him. Dave immediately let go off Kurt gaining a glare that shot daggers from the boy.

"No Hudson I was just talking to Kurt, he was the one being an asshole about it," Dave said trying to get his case across.

"Look you got a problem with Kurt, and then you've got a problem with me," Finn said trying to sound superior.

"Oh how wonderful, Finns playing hero. Well I don't need or want it so don't talk on my behalf, I do believe I have a voice. I am so sick of people talking to me, you are all fuck heads." Kurt said before turning and walking to his first class.

Kurt had been lucky so far that not many people had gotten wind of him coming back to school but that all changed the moment Santana Lopez spotted him in History. She immediately whipped out her cell phone and Kurt knew he was going to get bothered for the rest of the day.

By lunch time Kurt couldn't walk down the halls without people turning and staring. Then there was all the glee members trying to talk to him and ask him how he was. By the time Mr Schuester had sought him out and tried to get him to attend glee club that afternoon Kurt was about ready to snap.

After a heated argument in Mr Schuester office Kurt did indeed snap and stormed out kicking over garbage cans and pushing whoever walked by into lockers. Kurt burst out the entrance doors and walked around to the trash bins snatching out his fags and lighting one up.

Kurt heard a rustle from around the corner and quietly walked towards the edge of the wall peering around.

There he came face to face with Noah Puckerman.

"Hummel, what are you doing out here? And is that a cigarette? What the hell dude?" Puck asked taking in Kurts appearance.

"Got a problem Puckerman? Never seen someone smoke, not as badass as you seem then," Kurt said taking a drag and noticing how uncomfortable Puck seemed to be.

"Plus where is your normal get up? Sparkles and shit you love? Your looking a bit…"

"As much as your opinion on my looks matters to me, I don't give a shit so fuck off and go back to your 'badass' routine," Kurt said staring Puck down.

Puck was about to turn around and walk away with a questioning look on his face when he remembered something.

"I have this bro, down in Targets car park, Sam, the other day when I was doing my rounds he mentioned a new kid with your description becoming a regular and getting alcohol and smokes from, sound familiar," Puck asked.

"Never heard of him, sorry." Kurt said stubbing out his cigarette and walking away. Puck watched him leave with worry on his face.

As Kurt walked back in the school the halls were starting to fill with students when a message came over the microphone.

"Can Kurt Hummel go to Mrs Pillsburys Office, Kurt Hummel. That is all." Then Principal Figgins staccato voice disappeared.

Kurt let out a sigh before trudging towards the counsellors office about ready to hit something.


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors note:_

_I hope you all enjoyed that nice long chapter I gave you, I enjoyed writing it and Danika enjoyed going through all my mistakes to kick of her morning! ;) Don't hold back on reviewing guys, I love hearing from you, seriously it makes my day, no im serious I sit on my email refreshing every two seconds waiting for a review._

_Anyway hope you enjoy,_

_Have an awesome day,_

_Sophie_

_X_

White fences, black houses

Kurt sat behind Miss Pillsburys desk staring at her blankly.

"Right Kurt, well I've called you into to talk about your situation," She started sweetly.

"And by situation I guess you are referring to my father being dead and six feet under the ground? I mean if you want to check the 'situation' out you could always swing by the funeral, its this Saturday if you want to note it down on your fancy calendar that counts how many times you have to sanitise your hands daily," Kurt said looking up to the ceiling.

"Well that wasn't all I was referring to Kurt, Will, I mean Mr Schuester told me you refuse to go to glee club, and talk to your friends. I understand that you are dealing with the grief of your loss but pushing people away is not the way to deal with it Kurt." Miss Pillsbury was already grabbing some 'Dealing with losing a loved one' leaflets from behind her.

"If you so much insinuate you are going to give me one of those crack pot leaflets I will not be held responsible for my actions," Kurt said now sitting forward and glaring at her.

Miss Pillsbury slowly put them back, coughed and straightened her skirt.

"Well Kurt, I think the best thing for you to do is just visit glee club today and see how much your friends love and care for you and that will help you and give you a more positive attitude and they can help you with your terrible loss," She said not completely comfortable with Kurts stare.

"You people are so god dam pushy, I will not be going to glee club alright, now drop it, is there anything else you wanted to talk about or was this all a set up from Mr Schuester?" Kurt asked.

"Oh um well we also needed to talk about your academic, what are your plans?" She asked awkwardly moving her pot plant a couple millimetres to the right.

"I was kinda just planning passing and getting out of this hell hole," Kurt said stretching back.

"Yes well that seems to be on the mind of most of the kids here, but you need a bit more of a plan Kurt," She said watching him.

"Look I don't have a plan right now okay! I'm sure something will fall into place or something but I really don't want to be wasting my time here talking to you, so if you don't mind me I have some things to be attending," And with that Kurt got up and left the room.

Miss Pillsbury just stared at where Kurt had just been sitting. Was that really Kurt Hummel? She didn't recognize him at all.

That was the last time he set foot in Miss Pillsburrys office, even after all the notices for him to go he just ignored them like he ignored everyone that tried to talk to him. They started to slowly give up anyway.

Everything was going relatively okay, Kurt would attend 50% of his classes but never go a full day which Principal Figgins had to warn Carol about more than once, Burts funeral had come and gone and Kurt had gone, stood, whispered something at Burts grave that was inaudible for Carol or Finn to hear but seemed intimate which surprised Carol, it was the most emotion she had seen from Kurt since Burt had died. But the moment he came back over Carol could see no emotion in his eyes once more.

The months went by, Finn having girlfriend dramas and glee dramas while Kurt just sort of went to school, came home before it finished, disappeared to places and would sometimes show up for dinner. Other than his mysterious disappearances everything was going okay. Christmas came and went, a celebration Kurt did not take part in, and then it was a new year.

Kurt had become known as that kid you don't bother because he is rude and mean and has a bad temper plus he was the kid who lost his mum and dad which was a touchy subject for some. Kurt loved that everyone ignored him that's what he wanted after all wasn't it?

Everything was going fairly well until it was four weeks until summer vacation. Kurt had come home with a bloody nose, black eye and some glass in his head. Carol dropped the plate she was drying when she saw him. She ran over to him and went to touch his face. He slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me." He said walking past her towards the sink.

"But Kurt it looks really bad, we should take you to the hospital!" She said grabbing her coat ready to leave.

Carol opened the door ready to usher him out when she stopped. There were two officers at the door.

"Hello Ma'am is this the residence of a Kurt Hummel?" A large bellied one asked.

"Um yes officer this is, what has happened?" She asked.

"He was in some sort of rough up down in Lima Heights, a shop window got destroyed and there were reports of a knife fight, is Mr Hummel here?" The shorter officer asked. Kurt appeared behind Carol.

"Afternoon boys, I'm assuming you are here to drop off my early birthday present, it is next week you know? No? Well that's just bad manners," Kurt said watching their reactions.

"No boy, you and your mother will be accompanying us to the station to make a statement," The fat officer said.

"She is not my mother," Kurt said as they followed the cops out to the cop car. Carols face fell as she stepped inside.

They spent three hours at the police station Kurt re-telling his side of the story about how these punks followed him and were asking for trouble and he just gave it to them. He denied the sighting of a knife.

The police offers let him off with a warning seeing as the shop owner didn't want to press charges. They told him if they caught him in any trouble again it would get serious and that a juvenile detention centre would be an option.

Once they got home Carol shut the door and turned to Kurt.

"So you saw the doctor there right? Everything okay and good?" She asked. He just nodded.

"Kurt I don't know what to say to you right now, you know what you did was wrong right?" She asked.

"Oh but it was so much _fun_!" He enthused smiling at her. She frowned.

"The bit about the knife though, you don't own a knife do you Kurt?" she asked nervously.

"Oh no, never," He said turning around and walking up the stairs. As he was walking up them she heard something fall and roll down the stairs. Kurt then tutted and picked it back up.

Carol saw the glint of a silver blade and her heart broke.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors notes:_

_Thanks again for the great response guys it means a lot. Im sorry if you came to read this hoping for Blaine quickly, I tend to go around the hill a couple times before I get to the point but stick with me and we will see dear Blainers soon._

_Enjoy, review, share._

_Have a lovely day,_

_Sophie_

_X_

Goodbye, hello

Kurt woke up to Carol moving around in his room. He rubbed his eyes and watched as she did a zip up on a medium sized duffle bag before carrying it out of the room. Kurt looked around and realized his usually clothes covered floor was bare. As was his wardrobe and bed side table.

He walked downstairs to see a rather strained Carol standing in the entrance with the bag at her feet and tears welling in her eyes. Finn emerged beside her with his eyes locked on the ground.

"Kurt, I'm sorry but you can't stay with us anymore," Carol said sounding sincere.

"What? But where will I go?" Kurt asked trying to make sense of it all.

"I've talked to social services and explained the whole situation and we came to the compromise of your Aunt in Worthington, I called her last night and she will be here to get you in 15 minutes." Carol explained.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair.

"Can I get in the shower before I go?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Carole looked upset but smiled at him.

"Of course dear,"

Before Kurt went up the stairs Finn spoke up.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry this had to happen but you know how it was," Finn said still not making eye contact with Kurt.

"Oh yes Finn, I know _exactly_ how it was," Kurt said before going up stairs and taking a shower.

Once he was out he got changed into the clothes Carol had left out before throwing on his biggest jacket and stuffing two packs of cigarettes, his ipod and his knife into its array of pockets.

Kurt heard a honk of a car from outside. He took a breath before going back downstairs. Carol and Finn still stood there. Carol looked like she was going to say something but then decided not to. Kurt picked up his bag and opened the door feeling the rain already.

"Well it's been fun!" Kurt said before giving them a mock salute and stepping out into the rain and towards the black car waiting.

Carol stepped out onto the porch and watched the car pull away. A single tear slid down her cheek before she felt the large form of her son hug her.

"It's okay Mum, it was the right thing to do, he will be fine," Finn said leading his Mum back inside and closing their door on Kurt Hummel.

The moment Kurt had opened the door to the car and got in it was moving again. He pushed his bag over onto the spare seat next to him and looked up towards the driver. There was the familiar face of his Aunt. Next to her in the passenger seat was an unfamiliar face. It was a boy that looked to be Kurt's age but had blonde hair that was flattened on his forehead as a kind of fringe.

"Kurt! Lovely to see you! Well not under the circumstances of course, I'm so sorry about your father, sorry you didn't get a longer goodbye with the family you were staying with but we are on a busy schedule, Jeff has guitar lessons every Thursday you see, Oh! Silly me you two haven't met have you! It's been what, eight years since I've seen you Kurt? Well Kurt, Jeff, Jeff, Kurt," The woman said while indicating and looking in her side mirrors.

"Hey," Said the blonde boy from the front clutching his guitar and looking at Kurt with a sincere smile on his face.

Kurt just grunted in response and looked out the window missing the look passed between his Aunt and Jeff.

Kurt must of fallen asleep in the car ride because the next thing he knew was that they were pulling up to a house and the weather was slightly better with the sun deciding to grace them with its presence once more. Kurt saw the passenger seat empty along with the guitar and his Aunt got out before walking around to his door to grab his bags.

Kurt got out of the car looking up at the two storey house before following his Aunt to the door. She put her key in the lock balancing her handbag and Kurts bag. Kurt only now took in her attire. She was wearing business type clothing which involved a black button up t shirt and a dress skirt with heels. Kurt didn't even know what she did as a job.

They walked through the door and turned right from the landing into a giant kitchen. It had massive windows that streamed in the light. The counter tops were pristine and marble. Kurt drummed his fingers along them as his Aunt went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I'm so sorry to do this to you Kurt seeing as you just got here but I need to get back into work, the office is manic this time of the day but I will be clocking off at six which only leaves you by yourself for a couple of hours okay? If you want anything to eat help yourself, your bedroom is the second to the right upstairs and use the bathroom up there if you want a shower. I've left my phone numbers on the fridge if you need to contact me," She said all the while making her way to the door.

"Alright," Kurt said walking over to the fridge and finding a bottle of Coke. She smiled at him from the door before walking out and getting back into her car.

Kurt walked back to the front hall and picked up his bag walking up the stairs and locating his bedroom. He opened the door and saw a plain white room which had a double bed and a nightstand complete with a walk in wardrobe. He dropped his bag on the bed before heading straight out and inspecting the rest of the house.

The house on a whole had a very homey yet clean and sophisticated feel to it. There were pictures of various things and people on walls including his Aunt Angel and this blonde boy Jeff. There were no baby pictures of Jeff though, the youngest he could find of him was where he looked to be about ten. Kurt definitely would of remembered if he had a cousin.

Kurt went into the next room which appeared to be Angela's. It looked like his own except it had an en suit and had more personal possessions about. Kurt left her room and went to the one across the landing. He opened the door and looked inside.

Instantly you could tell it was a teenage boys bedroom. He had band posters on his wall along stacks of video games and an xbox hidden in the corner. There were clothes strung about everywhere but what made Kurt laugh out loud was his bed. It was a bunk bed. You could see that the bottom bunk was slept in the most having the sheets all over the place where as the top bunk was neatly made.

Kurt walked over to Jeff's desk seeing school work. Kurt then came across a picture in a photo frame. It was of a large group of boys all in some kind of uniform. Kurt quickly located Jeff in it no thanks to his hair but looked over all the other people. Maybe they were some kind of club? Kurt's notice went more towards the three boys closest to Jeff who were all hugging him. There was an Asian looking one with a big smile, a dark skinned one with mischievous eyes and a short one with slicked back hair who was smiling like he owned the moon or something. Seriously it was just a picture with a group of guys. Talk about being overly happy and looking like a dick.

Kurt put the photo down and left Jeff's room walking back downstairs. He did a quick walk through the dining room, lounge and did a full circle back to the kitchen. A small cabinet off to the side caught Kurt's attention. He walked over to it and looked inside. Just as he thought, a liquor cabinet. He put his can of coke on the side and took out the first bottle of Vodka he saw. Kurt walked to the back patio doors and stepped outside. He took off his large coat no longer needing it as the rain had stopped and the sun emerging and hung it over a wooden chair.

Just as Kurt stepped on the grass heading for a lounge chair a Labrador came bounding at him wagging its tail. It jumped up at him and licked him. Kurt chuckled to himself petting the over excitable dog before sitting down in the chair. The dog sat down on the grass by his feet.

Kurt popped open the Vodka and laid back enjoying the sun. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.


	10. Chapter 10

A place in the sun

Kurt was woken up by a light spray of water on his forehead. He wiped it off before sitting up and looking around the empty garden. Kurt figured he must of dozed off for an hour or so thanks to the recent lack of sleep and change of settings. It wasn't that bad though, Worthington was only roughly two hours away from Lima so it wasn't like he had moved state. Not that Kurt had any plans to go back to Lima any time soon.

Kurt was lost in thought when he felt another squirt of water but this time on the back of his neck. He quickly snapped around now facing towards the house. Still there was no one around, including the absence of the golden Labrador. Kurt then heard some giggles and looked up and saw a window open and a flash of blonde disappear the moment he looked up.

"Oh you think that's funny! You immature little sh-" Kurt was cut short by Angela appearing at the double patio doors.

"Oh there you are Kurt! I've bought home some dinner so come on in," She said smiling.

Kurt carefully toed the bottle behind the seat and out of her sight before following her inside. Kurt grabbed three slices of pizza from the side noticing that one pizza was pretty much already finished off. He looked towards his Aunt who was tucking into some kind of salad.

"Uh, where's Jeff?" Kurt asked fighting against some cheese that was refusing to come off the pizza.

Angela looked rather startled that Kurt was talking to her but quickly recovered.

"Oh, he's upstairs with some friends, they are waiting for one last boy so they can go out to the movies," She said but then got distracted by stabbing some lettuce on her fork.

Kurt finished his pizza then surprised himself by picking up his plate and putting it in the sink. Old habits die hard.

Kurt left the kitchen and quietly walked up the stairs. He heard the sounds of video games and some strumming of a guitar coming from Jeff's room. He walked up to the door and pushed it open.

Jeff was sitting on a stool tuning his guitar by ear as two boys where playing on the Xbox. Kurt noticed them from the picture, it was the Asian looking one and the dark skinned one. Before they had time to notice him Kurt spotted a water gun on the side and picked it up.

The next thing they all knew Kurt had thrown the water fun not out the window but through it. The loud shatter of glass made everyone in the room jump and look at the window then quickly look at Kurt. Jeff got up putting his guitar down and ran to the window gaping at the hole now in it.

"What the hell!" Jeff shouted turning to Kurt.

"Don't fuck with me Blondie," Kurt said simply shrugging his shoulders. Kurt walked over towards the window smiling before pushing lightly on the remaining glass making it also fall and shatter to the ground. The other two boys took this chance to quickly get up and leave the room.

"What's your problem? You don't go around smashing peoples windows!" Jeff said trying to make sense of the whole situation. Before Kurt could respond the sound of hurried footsteps was heard and the worried tones of Angela.

"Boys! What's going on up here?" she said rushing into the room.

"Ask this lunatic! Wait, where are Wes and David?" Jeff asked now noticing the absence of his friends.

"They quickly left saying maybe another time, Kurt explain this," Angel said peering through the now empty frame that was once a window. Kurt just shrugged before walking out of the room and downstairs. As he left he could hear Angela and Jeff talking in hushed tones. Kurt grabbed another piece of pizza before the doorbell went. He sat there for a couple seconds before realized they didn't hear and decided to get up. Maybe it was more food.

He walked over to the large oak door and opened it. There stood a short boy with slightly gelled hair wearing a pin stripped tucked in top with a cardigan. Kurt recognized him at once; it was the dick from the photo. Kurt sighed and slammed the door in his face before he even got a chance to speak.

"Oi Blondie there's a dorky looking kid at the door, he must be one of your friends or something," Kurt said before starting to walk off towards the longue. Before he could though he heard a voice from behind him.

"Well nice to meet you too,"

Kurt quickly turned around and saw the same boy closing the door behind him and smiling. Before Kurt could response Angela came down the stairs.

"Oh Blaine honey! Come in come in, oh have you met Kurt? He is my nephew, he's staying with us for the moment, Kurt this is Blaine, Jeff's closest friend," Angela said motioning for Kurt to come over and formally met Blaine.

"Aren't you supposed to be going out somewhere, its rude to be late y'know." Kurt said ignoring the disapproving look on his Aunts face.

"Yes I suppose I have been rather rude, my apologies Angela, I just had some difficulty getting here." Blaine stated smiling at Angela then looking at Kurt.

"Oh no dear! Its fine," Angela said before ushering them both to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink Blaine?" She asked opening the fridge.

"Could I just have some water please?" He said looking around. "Where Jeff?" he added.

"Oh he's just in the garden cleaning something up really quickly," She said. Kurt tried to ignore making eye contact with her and instead drummed his fingers on the counter.

The patio doors slid open and Jeff's familiar form stepped in.

"There we go, now we don't have to worry about Jess stepping on any class," Jeff appeared to be talking to himself before he noticed the company.

"Blaine! Hey," Jeff said hugging his friend.

"Heya Jeff, uh where's David and Wes?" Blaine asked.

"Oh uh plans got changed so they couldn't make it, so it's just you and me," Jeff said throwing a look towards Kurt. Blaine caught the look and cast his gaze on Kurt once more. The boy was odd in more ways than one to Blaine.

"How about you boys stay in tonight then? Order some movies and get some popcorn? How does that sound?" Angela enthused.

"Only if its fine with you of course," Blaine said politely.

"Of course! You know you're welcome here any time Blaine," Angela said cleaning away some dirty plates on the side.

"Cool sounds good, c'mon Blaine lets go play some Xbox," Jeff said leaving the room with Blaine which left Kurt with Angela.

Angela turned her gaze on Kurt.

"Look Kurt Jeff told me what happened, I want you to know that that kind of behaviour is not allowed in my house and as punishment you will pay for that window to be fixed," Angela said with a serious tone.

"But how? I'm not swimming in cash you know," Kurt argued.

"Yes well there are two options, I either take it out of the money that has come with you, savings Burt left behind and the total selling from the garage but I wouldn't want to take that away so we come to our second option which is getting you a job,"

Kurt was just staring at her now. He supposed getting a job wouldn't be that bad in a sense it would give him something to do and money to get cigarettes and such.

"I have this friend who runs a garage, Burt having his shop you would of picked up a few things here and there so why not get you a job down there, plus its only a ten minute walk from here," Angela said hoping Kurt would agree.

"Humm, well I suppose," Kurt said acting bored.

"Oh and I want you to apologize to Jeff, if he ever heaved something out of your window I would want him to apologize so off you go," Angela shooed him out the room. Kurt sighed before trudging up the stairs and back to Jeff's room. The moment he pushed the door open Jeff was on guard staring at him.

"Jesus calm down before you hurt yourself kid, I only came in on my Aunts orders to apologize," Kurt said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Blaine was watching the whole exchange with interest. Jeff had filled him in on the water gun incident and Blaine came to the conclusion that Kurt had a short temper.

"Oh, thanks I guess, at least now I won't have to sleep with one eye open," Jeff said laughing lightly. He stopped the moment he saw Kurt's look.

"No I advise you still do that," Kurt said before slowly leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors notes:_

_Sorry for the short delay but I've been busy and Danika went and saw Mary Poppins in Sydney on the weekend (as you do) so we are a bit behind but alas onwards and upwards! I hope you are enjoying this ride as much as I am conducting it, do you like Blaine? Jeff? Or how about Angela? Let me know in the reviews, what you think of the characters mean the most so go ahead I'd love to hear. _

_Enjoy,_

_Have a glorious day,_

_Sophie _

_X_

Why?

Kurt took a quick shower before heading to his bedroom and opening his window and lighting up a cigarette. Angela hasn't gone through any smoking rules with him yet so he figured he would take his chances. He could hear Jeff and Blaine moving around getting ready for bed. It seemed Blaine would be staying the night which appeared to be a usual affair around here. Kurt took a drag blowing it out into the moonlight sky counting how many stars he could see.

There was a knock at the door, Kurt turned around on the window sill and leaned against it, cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he mumbled "Come in,"

Kurt inwardly groaned as he saw the annoying face of Jeff's friend.

"What do you want kid?" Kurt asked watching as Blaines eyes bulged at him smoking.

"Oh erm, you know Angela will kill you if she sees you smoking," Blaine stuttered.

"Do I look like a give a shit, now why did you come in here?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"Oh right, me and Jeff just wanted to know if you wanted to join us in our action movie marathon?" Blaine asked nervously. The boy intimidated him even knowing that they were both the same age. Not to mention the fact that Kurt talked down to him anyway.

"Well that sounds _swell_, then we can all hold hands and be best friend forever!" Kurt said smiling before blowing a puff of smoke up towards the ceiling.

"Oh, so I'll take that as a no?" Blaine asked unsure of Kurts sarcasm.

"Look you can take it as whatever you want honey, just get the fuck out of my room and don't ever come near it again," Kurt said turning around and looking out his window once more.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and quietly left the room. He wondered what had made the boy so rude and bitter. Had he always been like that wherever it was he used to live? Maybe he didn't want to leave and is taking the move harsh? But the bitterness seemed deeper than that, like he had been this way for a long time. Blaine wondered about the pale boy all the way back to Jeff's room before settling into the top bunk and Jeff pressing play on the tv.

"He's not joining us?" Jeff asked passing the popcorn up to Blaine.

"Nah, not this time," was Blaine's reply as he tried to focus on the car chase on the screen and not the mysterious, rebellious boy a couple rooms down.

Kurts thought were completely opposite to Blaine's. Kurt began thinking about what school he would be going to. Most probably the same one Jeff went too, although that one looked expensive. Maybe that's what Kurt's inheritance would be used for. Tuition to a snobby school. There were a million other things Kurt could think of using that money for and half of them weren't legal. Kurt threw his cigarette out the window before closing it and lying down on his bed.

He lay back wondering what other liquor Angela might have stashed in the house that he could drink tomorrow. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Kurt was woken up early that morning by someone rushing in with a cup of tea telling him to hurry. Kurt looked around dazed for a second wondering why Carol was in his room. He then realized it was his Aunt who was balancing three kinds of brief cases and trying to apply lipstick as she rushed out the door shouting across the hall at someone.

Kurt blearily got up picking up the cup of tea and wandered downstairs. looking at the clock and he saw it was seven in the morning. He noticed Blaine sat at the counter eating some toast. Kurt was about to ask him why the hell he was up so early when Blaine spoke.

"Im an early bird, same can't be said for Jeff though, we won't see him for another couple hours," he said before taking a bite of his toast. Kurt sat down next to Blaine and took his second piece of toast. Blaine was about to say something when he looked at Kurts eyes that were daring him too say something. Blaine just closed his mouth before looking into his glass of orange juice.

"Right boys I'm about to leave, Kurt! Right, Joe expects you down at the garage in half an hour ready to work, do me good! Have a good day Blaine, make sure Jeff gets up before midday, you two do have school tomorrow." Angela said making her way to the door.

"Only one more week mind you, then we are free as birds for six weeks," Blaine said with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. Kurt bit into his toast chewing while watching Blaine.

"Good point, we won't see Jeff for those six weeks then, you will have to keep me sane! Right see you boys later, Kurt don't be late," Were Angela's final words before the door was shut and the sound of the car backing out and driving away could be heard.

Blaine turned and saw Kurt looking at him with narrow eyes.

"What?" He asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Why do I get the feeling you are a regular house guest?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Well I suppose I am, what is it too you?" Blaine asked mocking Kurts suspicion.

"Well now I'm just going to have to control myself from hitting you every time I see your fucking obnoxiously happy face most days, or I could just hit you, that's always an option," Kurt said finishing his toast and drinking his tea.

Blaine didn't feel like Kurts words were playful and light, he seriously knew Kurt would hit him. Blaine nervously gulped before pushing away from the counter and walking towards the stairs.

"I'm just going to go have a shower, remember not to be late," Blaine said as he retreated up the stairs.

"You're not my fucking mother!" Kurt shouted. He tossed his plate in the sink rather loudly and Blaine grimaced as he heard the noise before shutting the bathroom door and letting out a breath. He hadn't realized how hard it was to be in the same room as him. He got a strong feeling Kurt didn't like him very much and Blaine shuddered to think what Kurt did to people he didn't like.

Kurt jogged up the stairs, slipped on some new clothes before pocketing a packet of fags and heading out the door. He shut it loudly behind him hoping it would make the little shit jump.

Kurt made his way down the street Angela had told him that garage was down. Hopefully he would make it through the day and not get fired for throwing something at someone even know most people in this world need a good thump on their heads to remind them that the world isn't all sun and rainbows.

Sometimes life was hard, really hard and sometimes people couldn't bring themselves to smile because sometimes people no longer had a reason too.


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors notes:_

_Thanks for the great response guys! And thanks for being patient. I had some questions, compliments and overall enthusiasm for the story and characters which has made my day so thanks to all those who have reviewed and alerted. Danika promises that she is back on her game (that she ever wasn't) so we will hit you with some more chapters._

_Please Enjoy,_

_Have a fantastic day,_

_Sophie_

_X_

Today it looks like night

Kurt managed to arrive at the garage on time and was introduced to the owner who said he had high expectations. Kurt recognized the set out of the garage and got to work on the first car. It was a simple oil change which Kurt could do in his sleep. All those times watching his dad work he knew around the inside of a car like the back of his hand.

Kurt kept to himself through the day only talking when necessary. After nine hours of work he was told his shift was over and he could go home.

"Oh by the way Kurt, we aren't open tomorrow because of the bank holiday but I expect you here on Tuesday same time, you did well today," The owner Mark said before shutting the roller doors. Kurt lit up a smoke and started on the walk back to the house.

Kurt reached the house and instead of stubbing his cigarette outside he walked through the front door with it hanging out of his mouth.

Kurt shrugged off his jacket hanging it on the coat rack and was left in a white singlet which was covered in black splodges of oil. He carried on to the kitchen opening the fridge and getting out a bottle of water. He took a drag of his cigarette before tipping his head back and cracking his neck.

He suddenly heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs followed by laughter. The familiar form of Jeff sped around the corner and into the kitchen with Blaine close behind.

"Damn you Sterling! I will beat you one of these days!" Blaine said puffing for breathe.

"Keep dreaming shorty," Jeff replied lightly punching him in the arm. Blaine scowled back at the taller boy. They both noticed Kurt's presence at the same time.

"I can think of something else that would be on the short side," Kurt said watching as Blaine's face went red as he awkwardly shuffled from one foot to another looking down. Jeff decided to speak to break the awkwardness.

"You shouldn't be smoking inside," Jeff said firmly.

"Why not?" Kurt said blowing a puff of smoke towards Jeff and Blaine. The moment the cloud of smoke hit Blaine's face he began coughing violently.

Jeff was quick to react and grabbed Blaine's arm rushing them to the patio doors and outside into the fresh air. Kurt just stood in the kitchen stunned. Jeff rushed by him a few seconds later and darted upstairs. Kurt walked over to the patio doors and looked out at Blaine hunched over wheezing. Jeff appeared behind him and pushed him out the way holding an asthma inhaler and handing it to Blaine.

Blaine instantly straightened up after the first couple inhales. Jeff looked on ready to be of assistance at any given moment. Blaine turned to Jeff and smiled.

"Thanks, I'm fine now," Blaine said patting Jeff on the shoulder. "I'll just sit out here for a bit,"

"I'll go get you a glass of water," Jeff said before rushing back into the kitchen.

Kurt stepped outside, throwing his cigarette to the side and stepping on it before clearing his throat and walking over to where Blaine was.

"I hate smoking inside anyway," Kurt said before turning around and walking back inside.

Blaine watched him go and smiled to himself, that was as close as he would get to an apology but at least it was something.

The next day Kurt was woken up at a similar early hour except this time it was from the sounds of Jeff running around screaming. Kurt got up and went to see what was going on. He found Angela and Blaine sitting on the couch while Jeff was doing laps around the kitchen island squealing about something. Kurt turned towards Blaine.

"Why are you still here, ever heard of a home? Y'know a place where you go home too," Kurt asked picking up an apple from the fruit bowl. "And what the hell is up with Blondie, it's like he's on acid," Kurt said taking a bite from the apple watching as Jeff did his fifth lap around the counter.

"Kurt! Don't be so rude, Blaine is welcome to stay as long as he pleases, come over here and sit down so we can tell you what we are doing today," Angela said patting the seat in between her and Blaine.

"I'll stand," was Kurt's reply as Jeff bounded past him and belly dived onto the couch opposite Angela and Blaine.

"Oh okay, well seeing as it's a bank holiday and the boys will be going into exams this week we have decided to use the tickets to Parkland that Jeff got for his birthday so we are all going to the theme park today, doesn't that sound lovely!" Angela enthused seemingly matching Jeff's earlier enthusiasm.

"No thanks," Kurt said turning to go back up the stairs and head back to sleep.

"This is a family event Kurt, you are now part of this family, I expect you down here and ready to go in thirty minutes young man," Angela said sternly. Kurt paused on the stairs and turned around opening his mouth to say some horrible reply. But his gaze landed on Jeff who was sitting up on the couch looking at him pleadingly.

Kurt closed his mouth and nodded before going to the bathroom and getting showered.

He didn't know why he had given in and not just refused to go but here he was sitting in the car next to Blaine as they drove to Parkland theme park. Jeff had the map of the park already out and was pointing to all the rides he was going on. He kept snapping around from the front seat to say something to Blaine about what rides they would go on together. When they were about five minutes away Jeff turned around and spoke to Kurt.

"Oh! And this one says it's a three seater! Me, you and Blaine can do that one Kurt!" Jeff said happiness sparkling in his eyes. Kurt just sat there stunned. He knew Angela had forced him to come but he never thought Jeff would want to actively include him seeing as Kurt had been nothing but mean to him and nearly killing his best friend. Jeff quickly turned back around wittering to his mum about the rides.

Kurt turned to Blaine and found him smiling at him.

"What the hell are you smiling at, you will probably be too short to go on half the rides anyway," Kurt said. Suddenly the whole car erupted in laughter. Even Blaine chuckled. Kurt was just sat there wondering why they were laughing.

"He has a point Blaine!" Jeff said laughing from the front seat. Angela tried to settle her laughing.

"Now boys, I think Blaine will be fine," She said wiping a tear from her eye.


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors notes:_

_Okay, thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. Hope you enjoy this little field trip to the theme park. This chapter is dedicated to Danika because I would love to go somewhere like this with her. Review, alert, share._

_Enjoy._

_Have a fabulous day,_

_Sophie_

_X_

I ain't scared of lightning

The moment they walked into the theme park Jeff was a loose canon. He grabbed Blaine's arm and they rushed off to get in line for the first ride they laid eyes on.

"Stay together boys! We will meet at the centre fountain for lunch at twelve!" Angela shouted as Jeff and Blaine disappeared into the crowds. Angela and Kurt went and found a table and sat down.

"You don't want to go off with them to the rides?" Angela asked getting out her Sudoku book.

"Not my thing, too unpredictable," Kurt said shrugging. Angela nodded.

"I'm scared to death of them myself, got stuck upside for half an hour once, never been on a ride since," Angela recalled.

"I'm going to grab a lemonade, want anything?" Kurt asked standing up.

"Oh no thanks honey," Angela said quickly scribbling down a missing number with a look of triumph.

Kurt stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Excited tourist bumped passed him and he muttered rude words under his breathe at them. Kurt found a drink stand and bought a lemonade.

Just as Kurt was thinking of heading back something caught his eye. It was a tattoo and piercing booth. Kurt wandered over looking at all the tattoo designs. Kurt ran his hand over some designs but nothing caught his eye. However a small silver ring seemed to leap out at him. He walked over to the counter, laid fifty dollars down and got taken to the back.

Angela, Blaine and Jeff stood at the fountain looking at the crowds.

"What time did you say he went to get a drink?" Jeff asked.

"About an hour or so ago, I just got so caught up in the Sudoku I hadn't noticed until you two appeared," Angela said feeling sheepish.

As the two talked Blaine was scanning the crowds when he saw Kurts tall figure walking towards them. The first thing Blaine noticed was the silver lip piercing that Kurt was now sporting. He heard Angela gasp behind him as Kurt approached.

"Kurt! Is that a lip piercing?" Angela said in a horrified voice.

"Oh that? I hadn't even noticed," Kurt said flicking his lip and smiling. Blaine stepped forward.

"It looks swollen," Blaine observed.

"I can't feel a thing" Kurt asked appearing not to be shaken. The next thing he knew Blaine had reached into his cup and scooped up an ice cube and was pressing it lightly against his lip. Kurt's eyes locked on to Blaine's. Kurt had never noticed how deep Blaine's eyes where, how sincere they looked.

The moment was broken by Kurt slapping Blaine's hand and the ice cube falling to the ground.

"Like I said, can't feel a thing," Kurt said. Angela cleared her throat.

"Right, Jeff and Blaine go to that burger joint over there and order lunch, me and Kurt will grab a table," Angela instructed dismissing Jeff and Blaine. They walked off and Kurt and Angela walked over to a table.

"Look Kurt, I'm not ecstatic about you having that in your mouth, I can't stop you from doing things but I want you to know that I disapprove. The drinking, the smoking and everything. I just want to make something very clear. I never want to hear of or see you in any shape or form persuading or offering Jeff into those things. Are we clear? You can make those decisions for destroying your own health but I don't want any of that for my son," Angela said looking Kurt square in the eye. Kurt leaned forward towards Angela.

"Is he really though? Last time I checked you didn't have a son nine years ago, did the stalk arrive late?" Kurt whispered. The sharp sound of palm hitting cheek echoed through Kurt's ears. His face stung as Angela withdrew her hand and placed it back in her lap.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I should of told you earlier. You have a right to know. Your just not very sensitive huh. I adopted Jeff when he was nine. That's why I lost contact with Burt and you. It was hard raising a son by myself when he was that age. But he came to know me as his mum and love me like one. I love him with everything I am mine or not. I love you too Kurt, I want you to know that. You are struggling and I understand but don't push away the people that are just trying to help. I will give you space though because I know you need to work it out yourself but I wont let you run a riot. There are rules and there are consequences. Are we clear?" Angela asked.

Kurt leaned back running his tongue over his piercing.

"Okay, I will drink my own liquor, smoke outside and try to leave your son intact, deal." Kurt said nodding at Angela.

"Well it's a start," Angela said as Jeff and Blaine walked over with trays of food.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt.

"Er I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a cheese burger, is that okay? You can always have my chicken burger if you would prefer?" Blaine muttered nervously. Kurt picked up the cheese burger and took a bite.

"Cheese burger is fine," Kurt said taking some of Blaine's chips and popping them in his mouth. Blaine smiled, glad he had done something right.

After lunch Jeff and Blaine went on a couple more rides before calling it a day. They drove home listening to the voice of Jeff recalling every ride and how Blaine's face had looked and how loud he had screamed.

Kurt leaned back in his seat and a smile graced his face without him even realizing. Blaine turned to Kurt about to ask his opinion when he saw the boy leaned back with his eyes closed just smiling. He had never seen him so relaxed before. So happy.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok thanks for another great influx of alerts and reviews, it's what keeps me breathing guys, seriously. Thanks also to Danika because she is supermegafoxyawesome hot! And a special thank you to this reader who never fails to review every chapter and I have gotten to know as a lovely person, iWaldo._

_And onwards with the show!_

_Have a refreshing day,_

_Sophie_

_X_

I won't be made a fool of

Once the car pulled up the driveway Jeff hopped out the car shouting that he baggsed the bathroom and shifted foot to foot at the door waiting for Angela to catch up. Blaine quickly followed Angela as Kurt took his time getting out of the car and stretching.

"Blaine?" A small voice was heard from the end of the driveway. Angela and Jeff had already disappeared into the house not noticing the frail looking woman standing at the edge of the drive. Blaine whipped around and looked at the woman.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked walking over to her. Kurt watched on leaning against the car and lighting up a cigarette making sure to blow the smoke away from the direction Blaine and his mother were standing.

"You've got to come home now, your dad noticed your absence this morning so I just said you were over here studying. He is suspicious that you have been here for so long. Why do you never think of us when you go gallivanting off places? Now come on," The woman said tightly wrapping her coat around herself.

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled before giving him a small wave.

"Tell Angela thanks and tell Jeff I'll see him tomorrow, bye Kurt," Blaine said before following his mum down the drive and walking off down the street.

"See ya later shorty," Kurt mumbled before tossing his cigarette on the ground and walking inside.

Kurt walked in to find Angela in the kitchen with three mugs of hot chocolate on the counter. She looked up at him and smiled. She frowned when Kurt closed the door behind him.

"Where is Blaine?" She asked handing him his cup. Kurt walked over to the couch as he talked.

"His mum came and took him home, he told me to say thanks to you," Kurt said taking a sip of his hot chocolate trying to get accustomed to drinking with his piercing.

"Oh I see," Angela said thoughtfully taking a sip of her drink.

"What's his deal anyway? He is over here so much and then his mum comes over and acts all weird about it." Kurt asked leaning back on the couch.

"It's not my story to tell I'm afraid, that has to be something Blaine is willing to tell you Kurt," Angela replied cradling her cup. She looked up at Kurt.

"Do you need to do any daily maintenance on that piercing? Cleaning it with anything particular, I'm going shopping tomorrow so let me know," Angela said smiling despite her obvious upset about Kurt getting the piercing in the first place.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kurt said avoiding Angela's gaze.

"Well I'm off to bed, I'll wake you up before I leave, remember not to be late, from what I heard you did very good on your first day, keep it up kiddo. Oh and when you get up, don't try to talk to Jeff, he is dead in the morning so he might not remember who you are. Goodnight sweet heart," with that Angela got up and kissed Kurt's forehead before walking off to bed.

Kurt sat there for a while stunned at Angela actions. Was he not doing his best to ward her off and keep her away. But it seemed harder around Angela. She had this authority but also this great deal of love that was starting to break through his armour.

He still had to keep her and everyone else at a distance. He had a few secrets he would rather not stain anyone else's minds with.

Kurt got woken up the next morning with Angela knocking and coming in to place a cup of tea by his bedside. She then left with a goodbye echoing up the stairs and a shout for Jeff to not fall back asleep. Kurt got up and walked down stairs with his cup. He grabbed and bowl and got out some cereal and milk. He sat down at the counter and started to eat. Moments later Jeff emerged rubbing his face and mumbling incoherent words under his breathe. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he was wearing pin striped pyjamas.

Kurt watched as Jeff poured some cereal and milk before putting the cereal box in the fridge and the milk in the cupboard.

"Blondie you put them the wrong way around," Kurt said placing his bowl in the sink

"What do you want rustler! You come to face the snake!" Jeff shouted while stuffing his mouth with cereal and death glaring Kurt. Kurt stood there shocked for a minute wondering who the hell Jeff thought Kurt was. A rustler? And Jeff was the snake? Wow this kid was not a morning person. Kurt grabbed the cereal in the fridge and swapped in with the milk.

"See, you strange kid," Kurt said shaking his head.

"The Sheriff will hear of this rustler! You won't be robbing any more banks on my watch," Jeff said jabbing his spoon into his bowl and getting a bit of milk on his chin. Kurt walked away shaking his head with a small smile on his lips and went upstairs to get ready for work .


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors notes:_

_Sorry the last chapter wasn't very long and was a bit of a filler, I was feeling out of it. Here ill bribe you and make up for being a bad author._

_Enjoy._

_Just have a day,_

_Sophie_

_X_

Kurt did well at work and continued to do so as the weeks went by. Things were going pretty well at home; Kurt would only get in trouble three or four times a week instead of his usual twenty something. Kurt had seen little of Blaine since the night after their theme park visit.

Before he knew it Dalton broke up for summer break and Angela called Kurt to the living room one night to have a talk. Jeff was sitting next to her.

"Kurt I wanted to talk to you about possibly starting school when it resumes. Its your senior year and I believe you need to study hard and come out of it with good marks for what you want to go on and do with your life after next year. You only missed a couple weeks from the end of this school year so you won't be behind. I've been looking around for options when it hit me in the face. We want you to attend Dalton with Jeff. Its steep tuition so we would have to dig into the account you have in your name now but I will also contribute money towards it. What do you say?"

Angela finished looking at Kurt hopefully.

"Wait does that mean I have to wear those dorky blazers?" Kurt asked seemingly disgusted by the thought. Jeff laughed.

"They aren't that bad Kurt, plus loads of pockets to keep snacks in, not that I do that," Jeff said quickly seeing Angela looking at him.

"Plus you will already know Jeff and Blaine and some of Jeffs friends so you wont be alone, so is it a yes?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Hummm I suppose so, but I'm not joining any clubs or doing any extra circular stuff, I don't need any more of that bull shit, ill got for the marks not the people," Kurt said. Jeff frowned.

"So I guess there goes my chances in getting you a tryout to the Warblers then?" He asked.

"The what?" Kurt said wondering if that was the group of people in Jeffs room.

"We are an all boys acapella choir who-" Jeff was cut short by Kurt standing up.

"No fucking way, I'm not getting into that shit. Find someone else to recruit to your Warblerghs," Kurt said walking towards the stairs.

"Its Warblers," Jeff corrected.

"Don't fucking push me Blondie!" Kurt shouted turning around.

"Okay boys! Jeff, Kurt doesn't want to join okay, Kurt you can cool off, go to your room," Angela instructed.

Kurt stormed off up the stairs and slammed his door. He opened his window and had a smoke trying to calm himself.

Kurt stayed in his bedroom until he heard everyone had gone to bed. The clock read twelve in the morning when he emerged and went downstairs. He grabbed his own bottle of vodka he had stashed in a high cupboard Angela couldn't reach and went to the patio doors and stepped outside. He walked over to the garden lounge and sat back on the pillows.

He took a couple of sips before he heard something rustle in a bush nearby. He jumped up and grabbed his knife which he always carried in his belt holster. He walked over to the bush with his knife pointing in front of him.

"I know someone is there, show your face you cowardly shit!" Kurt called into the darkness. The next thing he knew Blaine was tumbling out of the bush and landed at his feet with a thud.

"What the fuck Blaine, I could have stabbed you!" Kurt said kicking Blaine.

"Ouch! Look I'm sorry I tried to get in through the side but the gate was locked," Blaine said rubbing his head and standing up.

"Yeah you lock gates to keep burglars out dip shit, I thought you were one!" Kurt said walking back over to the outdoor couch. "What the hell are you doing here at this time anyway? Jeff is probably asleep," Kurts eyes widened. "Oh I see you've come round to get a little something something from Angela aye, got a thing for the older women Anderson?" Kurt said taking a swing of Vodka.

"What! No! That's disgusting, I went for a walk and I was just going to sit outside here for a bit, Jess is good company," Blaine said. Kurt turned towards the dog's bed and saw she hadn't stirred through the whole thing. What a shit guard dog.

"Yeah I can see that, nothing better than getting your weekly advice from a dog," Kurt said watching as Blaine sat down on a chair and ran his hand through his curly hair. It had gotten longer since he last saw him and he wasn't sporting his usual gelled back look. Now that Kurt noticed Blaine wasn't sporting anything usual, he looked ruff. The next thing Kurt knew Blaine was leaning forwards and motioned for Kurt's bottle. Kurt looked at him suspiciously.

"Have you even had alcohol before?" Kurt asked.

"Nope but now's as good as time as any to try," Blaine said grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. His face scrunched up as the liquid burned his throat. He let out a cough before wiping his mouth and taking another swig.

"So why the sudden urge to come and join the dark side?" Kurt asked taking the bottle back.

"I'm not joining any side Kurt, can't I just kick back for a bit without you judging me," Blaine said leaning back.

"Sure don't let me stop you," Kurt said getting up and walking inside. Blaine opened his eyes and found Kurt setting two shot glasses down on the table in front of him.

"C'mon Anderson, I'll show you how to kick back,"


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors notes:_

_Sorry for the longish wait guys! I'll try extra hard to get them back into a flowing order. Hope you are enjoying this story and the new season of glee which has returned to our miserable lives._

_I'm just kidding, my life isn't miserable._

_Right enjoy, reviews make me happy._

_Check me out on tumblr if you like I'm at lonelyangel44(.)tumblr(.)com, my Beta Danika is at donkadonk(.)tumblr(.)com, come love us!_

_Have a glee-tastic day!_

_Sophie_

_X_

I know something is broken, but I can't fix it

"That's terrible! But I bet the look on his face would have been priceless!" A very drunk Blaine Anderson was laughing at a story Kurt had just told him. Somehow between the countless bottles of alcohol they had ended up lying on the backyard lawn parallel to each other. Kurt's head was at Blaine's feet and Blaine's head at Kurt's so Blaine wouldn't choke on the smoke drifting from Kurt's current cigarette.

"So where have you been lately Blaine? You and Jeff fall out or something?" Kurt asked only slightly slurring seeing as he had more of a talent at holding his liquor than Blaine.

"Nah, me and Jeff never fall out, what's the point in fighting with someone who only cares for you, y'know?" Blaine said rolling on his side and looking at Kurt.

"That depends on how much that person does care about you, tell me this Anderson, would you ever risk your life for Jeff?" Kurt said with an arm slung over his face waiting for an answer.

"Yes." Blaine answered simply.

Kurt froze. Blaine watched Kurt's body language as the boy removed his arm and looked at Blaine frowning.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because he is my best friend and I love him," Blaine answered.

Kurt's eyes looked surprised at the answer. It looked like he was about to ask Blaine something but his expression quickly went from vulnerable and curious to mocking in seconds.

"Ah I see what's going on here Anderson, got a little boy crush on Jeff," Kurt said taking a drag on his cigarette while smiling maliciously. Blaine's face suddenly scrunched up in anger.

"I hate it when you do that, you take something and you twist it and mock it, you know what I meant when I said love, he is my best friend and he is like the brother I never had, your such a dick Kurt, you know that!" Blaine lay back down with a frustrated sigh and picked up a bottle near his head and drank the little contents left in it.

"Oh little Blaine's got fire, ouch, that insult might of actually hurt had it not been so pathetic like yourself," Kurt said standing up and patting the grass off his legs. He threw his cigarette on the ground and started walking towards the house.

Blaine scrambled up and ran after Kurt.

"Hey! Wait! I'm not finished talking to you!" Blaine was slurring so bad Kurt had to listen carefully to make out what the smaller boy was actually saying. Blaine caught up with Kurt and grabbed Kurt's shoulder quickly. The moment Kurts shoulder had been tugged and pulled Kurt whipped out his elbow smashing it into Blaines nose and knocked him backwards. Blaine fell down to the ground with a thud.

There was a small trickle of blood running out of Blaine's nose. Kurt sighed and bent down examining Blaine's face. Blaine slowly opened his eyes scrunching up his face. Hazel eyes locked with light blue and Blaine froze feeling Kurt's breathe ghosting on his face. Kurt suddenly noticed how ridged Blaine had gone and how he was staring at him. Kurt was about to open his mouth to ask what Blaine was staring at but was stopped as Blaine leaned forward and placed a small kiss in the corner of Kurt's mouth.

Blaine pulled back to see a very shocked Kurt.

"I-I-I think I'm going to be sick," and with that Blaine leaned to the side and threw up.

Kurt suddenly snapped back to reality and moved away from Blaine and straightened back up leaving Blaine to throw up his guts as Kurt returned to the house.

Kurt's hand hovered on the handle that led inside but stopped. The sounds of Blaine throwing up had stopped and Kurt turned around and saw him lying on the ground curled up. It was cold outside he would freeze. Kurt sighed before turning around and walking back over to Blaine. He nudged him but when he got no response he scooped the smaller boy up and carried him inside.

Kurt took Blaine up to his room planning on spending the night on the couch. He placed Blaine on the bed, took off his muddy shoes and slipped the boy into the bed and pulled the blanket up. Just as Kurt turned to leave the room and hand reached out and grabbed on to him. Kurt turned around and saw startled eyes staring at him.

"Please, d-don't leave m-me," Blaine stuttered quietly. Kurt looked at Blaine pleading eyes before sighing and walking to the other side of the bed and lying on top of the covers with his arms crossed.

Blaine's eyes closed slowly before he passed out once more. Kurt settled down into the bed a bit more and felt Blaine shift and press close to Kurt's side. Kurt looked down and saw Blaine sound asleep the sounds of light breathing filling the air. Kurt studied Blaine face. The way his nose dipped and his mouth curved. The very same mouth that had _kissed _him outside. Why had Blaine done that? Well people do some crazy things when they get drunk for the first time. Perhaps Blaine had thought Kurt was someone else. Not like Blaine would remember any of it by the morning.

Kurt's brain eventually stopped thinking and let him get some sleep.

Unfortunately for him he did not have good dreams. The moment his eyes closed he found himself in an all too familiar alley way. Kurt was running trying to escape. The alley just stretched on and on and no matter how fast Kurt ran he never found the way out. Suddenly he heard a heavy form trudging close behind him. Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw the man he had killed in the alley. Except this time the man had blood red eyes and claws for hands.

Kurt tried to run faster but his legs just weren't responding. He got slower and slower until he just stopped. He heard a dark chuckle from behind him and found that man right behind him.

"Finally stopped running Kurt? How pleasant." The man said reaching out a claw and capturing Kurt face. Kurt tried to get free and started screaming as he felt a claw run down the side of his face and land on the bare flesh on his neck. Kurt closed his eyes and when he opened them it was no longer the man from the alley but a copy of himself staring at him with red eyes. Kurt let out a blood curling scream.

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up!"

Kurt's eyes shot open as he was staring into a familiar set of hazel eyes peering at him with worry. Blaine was holding onto Kurt's biceps as he had been trying to shake up awake. Kurt jolted up making Blaine lose his hold as Kurt looked around at his surroundings.

"Kurt, you were screaming," Blaine said reaching a hand out.

"Leave." Kurt said firmly.

"What? But Kurt,"

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE!" Kurt shouted putting his face in his hand sitting on the edge of the bed.

Blaine slowly got out of the bed and headed to the door picking up his shoes on the way. He took one last glance towards Kurt before opening the door and slipping out leaving the boy to his thoughts.

Just as Blaine closed the door he heard the soft sounds of crying from the other side.


	17. Chapter 17

Whispers in the night

After the incident with Blaine, Kurt avoided him like the plague. If he would go downstairs and see Blaine and Jeff there hanging out Kurt would turn around and go straight back upstairs. Blaine had tried to approach Kurt a couple times but after Kurt made excuses for needing to be somewhere Blaine gave up. They were well into the summer break so most of the time Jeff would be out at the local pool because apparently that was where all the hot chicks went.

Angela worked pretty much all the time trying to pick up extra hours wherever she could. Kurt knew it wasn't personal she was just working hard towards a possible promotion so she could have her own office. She had been buying things to decorate it already, asking Kurt's opinion on colour schemes. For some reason Kurt had helped her and chose a rustic orange with some black silhouettes to pattern the wall.

Angela had been surprised but glad when Kurt had started helping her and was hoping he was making progress. Carole called every other week to ask how he was and would always ask if Kurt was there to talk to but Kurt refused to speak to her. Still every week she called and asked.

Kurt had been working at the garage 4 times a week and was enjoying his time out of the house and earning cash. He would give half of his payslip to Angela to put towards buying Kurt the things he would need to attend Dalton and the rest Kurt got to keep which he was happy about.

It was an unusually rainy Monday morning and Kurt was wiping down a motor for a vintage car in the garage. There were two other men on shift with him, Carl and Barry Kurt thought their names where. He didn't really pay much attention to anyone. A shutter door was pulled up and a gust of wind rolled in as the owner of the garage and Angelas friend walked in wheeling a beaten up motorbike behind him. Kurt watched as he placed it by the side of the garage before wiping his hands on his rag. Kurt walked over to the rusty vehicle.

"I was going to take it apart and see if we could salvage some parts, but if you like kid you can take it on and see if you can spruce it up and get it working and then it can be all yours," The man said smiling. Even though Kurt didn't really talk at work he liked the kid.

Kurt gave him a small smile before nodding.

"I'd like that," Kurt said grabbing the bike and pulling it over to a spare station and examining the damage.

"Just remember kid, don't let it get in the way of work or else I'll take it back to the scrap yard, alright," Joe said before disappearing into his office.

Kurt walked back over and finished wiping down the motor he was working on but glancing over to the bike every so often to make sure it was still there.

The whole day had been so busy Kurt didn't even get another chance to step near the motor bike tucked away in the corner. Joe walked out to dismiss everyone and caught the disappointed look on Kurt's face at not being able to work on the bike today. Joe grabbed a spare tool box off the side and walked over to Kurt.

"Here take this, I'll wheel it down to Angela's for you and you can work on it at home, everything you need should be in here but if you need anything else you can have it but ask for it first and make sure it comes back, any parts you will need you will either have to buy elsewhere or find in the scrap yard, I don't want to come into work and find a motor missing or I will have to fire you, sound fair?" Joes asked walking over to wheel the bike out.

Kurt smiled and nodded. They walked back to Angela's with no words exchanged and the only noise was the sound of squeaking tires. When they reached the front lawn Joe stopped and handled the bike over to Kurt who took it and steadied it with its flip out bar which kept it standing on a slant.

"Okay, I'll see you Wednesday then, stay out of trouble," Joe said smiling before waving a walking back down the street.

Kurt walked into the house, setting the tool box near the front door and walked into the kitchen. Angela, Jeff and Blaine where sitting at the counter just serving up dinner. Angela smiled when she saw Kurt.

"Kurt! Perfect timing, come take a seat you must be starving," Angela gushed as she plated up a bowl of spaghetti for Kurt as he sat at the end of the counter next to Jeff.

"How was work?" Jeff asked side glancing Kurt while fighting with a piece of pasta that didn't want to curl around his fork.

"Alright, Joe let me bring home this rusty motor bike so I can fix it up myself and have it," Kurt said pushing his food around.

Angela looked up.

"Oh that's nice of him, a little project for you, though I don't know how I feel about you driving it around after you have fixed it up, we will have to talk about that," Angela said thoughtfully.

"I'm old enough to drive and I will pay myself to get a license so you don't need to worry about it," Kurt said taking a small spoonful of spaghetti.

"It's not about the money Kurt, I don't want you to drive it and have an accident," Angela said watching Kurt.

"Look I don't give a shit what you say or think its mine and I'll do whatever the hell I like," Kurt said pushing away from the counter and walking upstairs to his room leaving a silence behind him.

About an hour after Kurt storming out of the kitchen there was a small knock on his door. Kurt didn't say anything so after a couple seconds the door slowly opened and a very cautious looking Blaine stepped inside closing the door. He was holding a bowl that had some sort of cake in it.

"What have I told you about coming into my room Anderson," Kurt said looking out of the window.

"Oh, well I just came to bring you some desert, its butterscotch sticky cake and I thought it would get cold," Blaine said placing the bowl on Kurt's bedside table.

Kurt put the cigarette he was smoking in his other hand and reached a fingertip into the bowl and bought it to his lips.

Memories of his Mums home cooked butterscotch came crashing into his mind. Autumn evenings filled with sticky treats and show tunes sang as duets. Warm fire cuddles and kisses on his head, a feeling of love and home.

Blaine watched as some sort of emotion flickered in Kurt's eyes as he tasted the cake. Blaine's mouth turned up in a smile that disappeared in seconds as Kurt bought his other hand into the bowl and put out his cigarette on the cake.

Kurt pushed the bowl away and turned back towards the window hanging one leg out while sitting on the windowsill.

"That was rude Kurt, Angela spent hours baking that." Blaine said picking up the bowl with disappointment in his eyes.

Kurt turned his head side ways but kept his eyes down.

"Your presence is rude _Blaine,_ so get out of my sight," Kurt spoke, venom laced in his words.

"No I will not get out of your sight Kurt, we need to talk, really talk. You have been avoiding me since that morning and then you have slowly gone back into your shell of hatred. If you would just let me help you!" Blaine said trying to make his words reach Kurt.

"What and you think _kissing_ me is helpful! Well Anderson you win the prize for being the most helpful person in Worthington! Hell maybe even Ohio!" Kurt said now standing up and facing Blaine.

"W-what? I don't understand," Blaine said trying to find truth in Kurts words.

"Oh that's right! Because Mr Dapper and Polite doesn't remember because he was drunk out of his mind! Well newsflash shit head you kissed me in your drunken state for whatever reason and I don't fucking appreciate people going around doing whatever the hell they like!" Kurt shouted.

Blaines face flushed red hearing what he had done. Several seconds passed as they just stared at each other. After the initial embarrassment of hearing what he had done Blaine clenched his fists together.

"What people like you?" Blaine whispered. Kurt nearly missed Blaine's words they were so quiet.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"You said you don't appreciate people going around doing whatever the hell they like, that's just what you do Kurt. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't care about Angela or Jeff or M-," Blaine stopped himself.

"What go on, what were you going to say Blaine? I don't care about Angela, Jeff and?" Kurt said moving closer showing the height difference between them.

"M-me," Blaine stuttered.

"And why the fuck would you think I would give a shit about you?" Kurt seethed.

"Because I give a shit about you," Blaine stated locking eyes with Kurt and standing his ground. Kurt's eyes looked shocked for about half a second before they went blank with emotion and instead Kurt's lips curled into a smile his lip ring glinting in the dull light.

Kurt walked forward and was now standing in front of Blaine who was next to the wall. Kurt put an arm past Blaine head and leaned his palm on the wall leaning close to Blaine's ear.

"Oh really, what is it about me you like so much Blaine? Is it my charm? My handsome looks? Or perhaps it's because you fantasize about me before you go to sleep? Hummm," Kurt hummed breathing on Blaine's neck.

Blaine was shocked at both Kurt's closeness and the horrible words he was saying.

"K-kurt," Blaine stuttered out trying to tell the boy to step back but failing because he seemed lost on how to make coherent words.

Kurt pressed his body flush against Blaine making Blaine thump into the wall.

"Yes _Blaine,"_ Kurt whispered still sporting his malicious smile.

"I-I think y-you should back a-away," Blaine got out avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

"You think or you want? Those are two _very_ different things," Kurt said while running a hand down Blaine bicep and coming to land on his hip squeezing lightly. Blaine let out a squeak before quickly saying.

"Want, I want you to back away **now,**" Blaine said. Kurt slowly removed his hand from Blaine's hip and lifted his hand off the wall so Blaine was free to go. Blaine ran to the door and was out of the room faster than lightening.

"Do come back soon babe! We were only just getting started!" Kurt shouted before laughing and walking back to his window.

Maybe, just maybe that will have gotten through to Blaine to stop trying to 'get through' to Kurt. Kurt didn't need him. He didn't need anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

_Authors notes:_

_I know it has been ages but I have had to move and start a new school and have had no internet and things have been crazy! So I'm begging for forgiveness and hoping this chapter is up to standards! Regular updates hopefully to follow! Again take my soul for forgiveness! _

_Have a sun filled day,_

_Sophie_

_x_

Kurt didn't see Blaine for over a week after their confrontation in his room. The summer holidays were coming to an end and Kurt wasn't looking forward to going to school again. He was hoping to catch Angela on a good day and maybe plead his case. He could work at the garage full time and even get a second job. He just wasn't sure if he was up with facing rich school boys who thought they were god's gift to the world. Maybe it was that or maybe it had something to do with a certain hazel eyed dapper boy who always seemed to get himself wedged into Kurts mind.

On Saturday evening Kurt was cleaning a part of his motor bikes engine on the front porch when Blaine walked up the pathway towards the house. His head was bowed and face covered by a baseball hat. Kurt looked up from what he was doing and watched the boy walk up the porch steps to knock on the door. The small boy quickly jolted in surprise as he noticed Kurt sitting there and made a small gasp then quickly turned around and headed back down the path.

Kurt quickly stood up and walked over to Blaine.

"Why so fast shortie, I haven't seen you around in a while, you and blondie have a lovers quarrel?" Kurt asked dipping his head as he walked next to Blaine. Blaine was looking at the ground avoiding Kurts gaze. Blaine quickened his pace trying to get away from Kurt. Kurt reached forward and grabbed Blaines wrist bringing him to a stop.

"Y'know it's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you," Kurt said trying to get Blaine to face him. Before Kurt could react Blaine pushed on Kurts chest sending Kurt stumbling backwards in a daze and releasing his grip on Blaines wrist.

"And do you know it's rude to get into someone's personal space and make them feel uncomfortable? To talk to someone like they are nothing. To be a bully to the only people who are willing to try and help you? You are a horrible person and _you_ are the reason I haven't been around Kurt, now grow the fuck up!" Blaine shouted at Kurt unable to hold in how he felt.

Kurt look startled for a second before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Well don't hold back on me Anderson," Kurt said laughing lightly. Blaine let out a frustrated sigh before turning away from Kurt and walking out of the garden. "Wait a second! Blaine wait up! I didn't mean, hold on a second!" Kurt called out as he caught up with Blaine again.

"Can we just talk for a second, I can't take you seriously in that cap, you look like a trucker!" Kurt said and before Blaine had a chance to protest Kurt swooped the cap from Blaines head to reveal his face. Kurt dropped the hat and stared. As quick as a flash Blaine scooped up the hat and pushed it back down to cover his face before mumbling under his breathe and setting off to walk again.

"Who did that?"

"Like you give a shit!"

"Who fucking did that!"

"Mind your own fucking business!"

Kurt took three giant strides before grabbing Blaines biecep and turning him to look at him. He pushed the cap up as Blaine tried to turn his face away but it was too late. There infront of his eyes was a dark purple bruise around Blaines right eye. Kurt noticed Blaines lip was cut too with dried blood on his chin.

Kurt cupped Blaines chin lightly and ran a light touch over the bruise. Kurt looked at Blaine and saw that the boy looked frightened. Tears where welling in his eyes. A small sob escaped his lips and before Kurt could stop himself he pulled the smaller boy into him and held him tightly. Body rocking sobs where now coming from Blaine and Kurt could feel Blaines legs weakening.

Kurt lowered himself and Blaine onto the ground so they were sitting on the grass as Kurt held Blaine and rocked the smaller boy.

Kurt didn't know how long they sat there until he heard Jeffs voice.

"Kurt? You out here? Dinner is ready, Kurt?" Jeff came around the corner and saw Kurt sitting there holding Blaine. "What?" Jeff rushed over to them and saw the state of Blaines face. "Oh shit, not again." Jeff said smoothing down Blaines hair.

Together Jeff and Kurt got Blaine back to the house and up to the spare room. They got Blaine into bed before leaving the room and heading down to have dinner. Jeff told Angela about Blaine.

"Does he need a doctor?" Angela asked serving up a plate for Blaine but sealing it away for later.

"No the bruise will heal in a week or so and the cut wasn't deep. He just needs a good night sleep and to get away from his dad," Jeff said sighing and pushing around his food, looking up the stairs for any sound of movement from his best friend.

"I wish he could be out of that house too, but you heard what the social services said last time. They are his guardians and in their eyes they do no wrong. All we can do is open our home to him and show him how much we love him. That's all we can do." Angela said sadly.

"How long has his dad treated him like this?" Kurt asked poking at his green beans.

Angela and Jeff both looked over at Kurt in equal surprise. That hadn't expected him to want to get involved with it. Jeff cleared his throat.

"It's something for him to tell you if he wants, sorry Kurt." Jeff said apologetically.

"Oh fuck off!" Kurt shouted slamming his hands on the table making everything shake. He pushed away from the table roughly before disappearing up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door. why couldn't they just tell him what was going on?

Kurt was woken up around three in the morning. There was a dip in his bed and Kurt shot straight up and grabbed a fistful of shirt from whoever had snuck into his room.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice echoed in the small room. Kurt let go of Blaines shirt and fell back down on the bed with his arm covering his eyes.

"Fucking sneaking up on people, you got a death wish." Kurt mumbled as Blaine sat on the edge of the bed watching Kurt.

"Sorry, I just…well… I needed…I don't know." Blaine whispered not knowing why he was in Kurts room this late.

"Lie down then, quickly before I change my mind Anderson." Kurt said rolling on his side facing away from the boy. He felt the smaller boy move into the bed and heard him sigh.

"Um I'm sorry about your dad, sounds like a fucking bastard." Kurt whispered. Blaine went ridged next to him.

There was a long silence before Kurt turned over to look at Blaine. He could just about make out Blaine's face in the dark. Kurt could see tear tracks down Blaine's face. Kurt caught a tear which his thumb and wiped it away. Blaine sniffed.

"Well I guess I'm just used to dealing with bastards." Blaine said dryly. Kurt went still.

"You shouldn't have to be. I shouldn't be. Look I'm sorry Blaine. I shouldn't have gotten into your personal space like I did and shouldn't make you feel uncomfortable." Kurt sighed not used to apologizing.

"Apology accepted," Blaine whispered before yawning.

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine and pulled him closer. Blaine breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep but Kurt was wide awake as his brain whirred with a questions.

Who had he become?

Was he really a bully to those around him?

How long had Blaine's dad been mistreating him and why had no one done anything about it?

But the biggest question of them all was why was Blaine now fast asleep in his arms, he wasn't getting attached was he?


End file.
